Cuando menos lo esperas algo te sorprende
by Andywomon97
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto es una joven de 16 años de edad que no cree en el amor puesto a que desde la muerte de sus padres cuida a sus hermanos , estudia y trabaja. Cuando menos se lo espera algo la sorprende.. ¿Que sera? porfavor acompañenme a seguir leyendo este fic el cual es el primero que hago con una trama asi y me gustaria que le dieran una oportunidad No se Arrepentiran.
1. Prologo

**"Prologo"**

**"Todo es muy hermoso y fácil cuando te enamoras"** , o eso dicen la mayoría, yo en lo personal nunca me he enamorado o sentido las mas mínima atracción por alguien ¿ porque fácil?, No Creo en el Amor , la mayoría de mis Amigas dicen que estoy loca , yo digo que soy simplemente realista, lo que pienso es que el "amor" es algo mas bien llamado "estupidez" que llega y te ilusionas y si no te funciona fácil te dejan lo que es igual a un corazón roto y bla bla pero bueno no los puedo juzgar cada cabeza es un mundo por ejemplo en el mío. Mi mundo mis cabeza mis ideales y sueños que si no pongo esfuerzo fácil se van a la basura al igual que todos mis esfuerzos para conseguirlos digo que puedes esperar de 16 años con puro esmero para poder facilitar tus estudios con una beca académica del 100%, mis padres…

Fallecieron mi madre cuando dio a luz a mis pequeños niños, mis hermanos mis gemelitos un niño y una niña Kerberos y Spinel respecto a mi padre de desesperación y depresión ¿Cómo hacerle para cuidar a TRES niños? Prefirió tomar y salir de casa donde sufrió un accidente automovilístico eso hace 5 años , desde ese entonces vivimos con mi abuela materna debido a que no conozco a mi familia paterna, no soy la típica adolescente de 16 años no señor soy mas bien una adulta en el cuerpo de un joven , yo trabajo en la tarde en un restaurante del padre de mi mejor amiga, estudio arduamente aparte de hacer el papel de madre y padre a mis pequeños conejos; mi niña mi hermosa tiene el pelo negro liso liso unos hermosos ojos azules es muy linda pero muy seria es muy inteligente, no la dejos comer dulces porque se pone como loca mientras que a Kerberos mi hombrecito a el le decimos Kero es un chico lleno de energía mas de la que debería de tener u niño de 5 años el a diferencia de Spinel tiene el pelo güero casi dorado también liso y los ojos azules igual que ella, los envidio tienen los ojos de mi madre en cambio yo soy mediana ni muy alta ni muy chaparra tengo mis ojos color verde jade los cuales ahora los opacan unos lentes, mi pelo es castaño lo tengo corto aunque me lo estoy empezando a crecer no soy muy dada ha arreglarme y mi mejor amiga siempre me regaña, no soy la mas popular de la preparatoria, antes amaba los deportes era siempre la numero uno hasta era capitana de las animadoras, desde la muerte de mi madre yo deje a un lado los deportes empecé a ser de las mejores de mi clase, empece a ser mas seria ya no era la misma niña dulce y llena de alegría varios de las personas me dejaron de hablar entre a secundaria gane beca y busque trabajo en la cafetería de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo ella hasta la fecha no me ha abandonado y eso se lo agradesco mas que nada por que siempre a estado conmigo y me ayuda con los gemelos pero bueno asi es mi vida, ¿Quién soy yo?_** Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto**_

_Y esta es mi vida_


	2. Capitulo 1: Un dia de mi vida

Oigo un ruido muy molesto por cierto y tengo la leve sospecha que ya se de que es pero no puedo mi cama es muy cómoda y caliente en estos tiempos de frio que puedo esperar si son a mediados de Octubre, Vamos Sakura fuerza de voluntad despiértate yo se que tu puedes, Pero es demasiado cómoda mi cama, lo decidí me dormiré, anoche no pude pegar el ojo debido a mi proyecto final es dentro d una semana pero si no lo termino no tendré tiempo después

-Sakura

Tengo que levantarme, despertar a los niños, bañarlos, cambiarlos, hacer le desayuno darles el desayuno bañarlos a la escuela ir a mi escuela salir recoger a los niños hacerla comida…

-Sakurita

Cambiarme ir al trabajo , regresar ayudar a los niños con sus dudas hacer mi tarea , la cena , lavar platos, recoger , dormirlos , terminar mi tarea… y para así terminar mi día

-SAKURA

-AAAAA! Tomo-chan

-Buenos Dias dormilona

Tomoyo Daidoji es mi mejor amiga es una de las pocas personas que me sigue hablando y no me ha dejado sola en el transcurso del tiempo ella es una persona muy dulce a diferencia de mi ella es de las mas populares de la preparatoria, como no serlo si tiene la voz mas angelical que puede existir siempre tiene un solo o se encarga de ser de las principales voces en el coro, físicamente hablando es una joven muy guapas le llueven pretendientes por todas partes, de todo tipo y de todas las edad es que seria ciego quien no se fijara en ella tiene el pelo largo ondulado de color negro azuloso blanca como la nieve y ojos color zafiro esperen si hay alguien Eriol Hirakisawa pero de el no es el momento de hablar, mi amiga siempre lo ha querido de esa forma especial, pero el simplemente la ve como una amiga olvide decirlo ese tonto es nuestro mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo

-Tomo-chan que haces aquí

-querida Sakura no me digas que lo olvidaste

-Olvidar que?

-Lo Olvidaste verdad…

Normalmente suelo ser muy despistada, pero creo que ahora me pase por la cara de decepción que muestra Tomoyo ahora tiene cara de resignación es ese caso es cuando me dice que es lo que se me olvido.

-Sakura hoy es 17 de octubre…

-aja?...

-Hoy regresa Eriol de su viaje y recuerda que le prometimos Ambas las DOS que lo íbamos a recoger en aeropuerto

-pero y la preparatoria?

-sakura… HOY ES SABADO!

Tomoyo suele ser muy linda y paciente, pero creo que hoy si me pase casi nunca me grita bueno diario ya sea porque se olvido algo relacionado con Eriol o los demás o simplemente por mi "_Forma Inapropiada de vestir" _según ella en esos casos si logro hacerla enfadar o hasta me deja de hablar pero es muy poco tiempo por que accedo a que me haga ropa, olvide ese detallito ella me compone ropa muy bonita pero no es mi estilo.

-Ah ya recordé entonces es sábado…

-Si y regresa Eriol

-Tomoyo hasta cuando le vas a decir?

-decirle que a quien?

-No te hagas la inocente palomita que te gusta es mas que obvio

-etto creo que…

-Sabes que yo no creo en el amor pero sabes que yo te apoyo en todo como tú siempre me has apoyado

-Sakurita sabes que es nuestro amigo casi hermano lo conocemos desde que tenemos memoria no creo que pasemos mas de ahí, sabes que creo que ire a despertar a los niños tu vístete te traje esto para que lo estrenes hoy

-No gracias puedo usar algo que ya tengo en mi guarda ropa

-Sakura Kinomoto si no quieres que te tire TODA esa "ropa"-(enfatizando ropa)- por la ventana mas te vale que te pongas lo que te traje

Como decía ella me da en ciertas ocasiones miedo pero bueno ya que hago. Saco de la bolsa lo que me trajo de seguro ella lo confecciono o por lo menos ella lo eligió porque es un lindo conjunto es un pantalón negro entubado con unos botines negros son bonitos gracias a dios son de plataforma porque me han tocado ocasiones en el que me pone tacones los cinco peores minutos de mi vida, una blusa de cuello alto de licra color blanco con las costuras negras aparte de que tiene en la parte del pecho un bordado, un abrigo blanco con cuadros negros tomo la ropa y me meto a bañar, espero que el agua se caliente o mas bien cuando empiezo a ver vapor salir en ese momento me sumerjo en el agua y me relajo normalmente hago esto cuando estoy en el momento del estrés o simplemente para tranquilizarme, después de ese tranquilizante baño me empiezo a cambiar con lo que me dio Tomoyo salgo del baño ya cambiada con la toalla en la cabeza cuando veo que Tomoyo esta en mi habitación con mi niña, veo que le esta peinando su pelo largo y negro mientras le canta salgo de mi habitación y voy asía la habitación de Kero entro y me siento al lado de el se percaro de mi presencia y me mira con unos ojitos rojitos con azul señal de que estaba llorando

-porque lloras mi niño

-Porque mami y papi n están porque no están con nosotros?

-Veras kero es que ellos, ellos… están en un lugar donde nos pueden cuidar mejor

-Sakura crees que algún dia los llegue a conocer?

-Si Kero algún día…

-Que bien

-Pero ándale no estés perdiendo el tiempo que hay que ir por Eriol-chan al aeropuerto

-Eriol-chan vuelve hoy

-si así es así que apresúrate

-si

Después de tener esa pequeña platica con mi hombrecito regrese a mi habitación al parecer Tomoyo y Spinel fueron al otro cuarto por que el mío esta solo me quito la toalla de la cabeza y empiezo a cepillar mi pelo no batallo mucho por lo mismo corto que esta, mientras lo cepillo me observo en el espejo que se encuentra en mi habitación, mi habitación no es muy decorada o muy femenina, es color rosa era de esperarse soy niña ¿no? Pero es un tono rosa claro , demasiado casi tirándole al blanco, cuento con una cama demasiado cómoda sobre ella esta una colcha rosa demasiado gruesa y suave debido a que es tiempo de frio y no me gusta enfriarme en la noche, lógicamente, también esta un pequeño muñeco que mi madre hizo es amarillo con una cara redonda y grandes orejas con alas atrás y una linda cola delgada con una bolita al final, mi guardarropa es grande pero no tengo mucha ropa así que se ve muy vacío, tengo una ventana grande donde se ve un paisaje bonito de la ciudad de Tomoeda, solo que en estos momentos tengo las cortinas cerradas, cuento con un peinador donde ahora mismo me encuentro es blanco de madera, mi padre me lo regalo en una navidad, abro uno de los cajones y saco una linda diadema delgadita pero con lentejuelas negras y plateadas que están intercaladas.

Veo mis lentes y me los pongo ya que no puedo ver muy bien sin ellos me observo por varios minutos en el espejo, con la mirada ida viendo todo y a la vez nada. Me quedo asi por unos 10 minutos asta que oigo a alguien tocar mi puerta, hace que regrese a la tierra, dejando atrás mis propios pensamientos, ¿Qué era lo que pensaba?, ni yo misma lo se, parpadeo varias veces volteo y veo como Tomoyo trae de la mano a Spinel y Kero, me sale una sonrisa veo que kero esta vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla pero trae un suéter de esos sin magas de color amarillo y trae el seño fruncido, mientras que Spi trae un vestidito muy esponjoso de la falda de manga larga y cuello alto es demasiado bonito de color Rosa un rosa muy fuerte, unas mallas blancas y unos zapatitos de charol negros muy brillantes.

-Que lindos se ven mis niños

-A mi no me gusta.- me respondio Kero con el seño mas fruncido y se cruza de sus pequeños bracitos

-Pero Kero te ves muy mono

-Sakura-chan y yo me veo bo…bonita?

-Claro que si mi niña, ven dame un abrazo

Spinel se me acerca y la abrazo, me da mucha ternura como se sonroja

-Bien Sakura-chan hay que ir por Eriol

-Vamos Tomoyo

Salimos de la casa, cuando subimos al carro le pongo los cinturones a los niñas me subo al aciento del copiloto mientras Tomoyo maneja. Durante el transcurso del viaje me quedo observando el cielo por medio de la ventana muy ida de mis pensamientos pensado muchas cosas, demasiadas que ya no se como quitarlas de la cabeza llegamos al aeropuerto sin darme cuenta que ya aviamos llegado, hasta que pasan una mano enfrente mío, otra vez es Tomoyo la que hace que salga de mi transe.

-Sakurita sucede algo?

-No Tomy estoy bien

Claro estar bien desde la pequeña platica con Kero no me he podido sacar a mis padres de mi cabeza el solo pensar que hubiera pasado si tan solo siguieran conmigo , ¿acaso seria una joven normal? ¿Cómo seria? Muchas veces he oído la frase "_no existe el hubiera solo existe el ahora"_ y es cierto debo de dejar de reaccionar asi y poner firmemente los pies en la Tierra como lo he hecho desde hace 5 años tengo que luchar y seguir adelante por mis niños, y estoy segura que nada me lo impedirá.


	3. Capitulo 2 Recuerdos del Ayer

Hola Lectores pues espero que les guste este capitulo digamos que me esforcé no me inspiraba lo suficiente

dejen sus comentarios si :3 si lo hacen se los agradezco

acepto criticas y sugerencias

* * *

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos del Ayer

-Sigo en shock, Dios Santo de mi vida, ¿acaso estas jugando conmigo? Porque si es así NO ES DIVERTIDO

Sip, definitivamente estoy loca digo a quien se le ocurre discutir con NADIE en donde solo estas tu y tu propia soledad, ¿Qué porque estoy discutiendo?, hace pocas horas paso lo que se supone que nunca iba a pasar, DIOS, no lo puedo creer pensé que ese sujeto no lo volvería a ver, me alegra porque VOLVIO, pero con ello trajo muchos recuerdos, quien iba a decirlo que todo esto paso tan solo hace una hora.

* * *

Flashback hace unas pocas horas

Íbamos a entrar al aeropuerto, desde lejos se veían dos siluetas, no tenia que ser adivina para saber que era Hirakisawa, parte de que lo conozco de pies a cabeza físicamente hablando es alto de tez blanca ojos Azules como la noche pelo azulado liso una mirada de misterio pero confianza el al igual que yo usa lentes mientras que en lo psicológico es un chico muy bromista y algo mentiroso aparte de ser u genio es un tonto, observo de reojo que Tommy se detiene y se sacude su hermosa falda después se pone su mano en el corazón y se pone toda colorada de la cara, da un leve suspiro, siempre es lo mismo desde hace ya unos tres años, exactamente la niña lleva enamorada del tonto cabeza dura de Eriol y el niño NO lo nota ya ese es un nivel extremo una de ignorancia y dos de estupidez, me siento mal por mi amiga cayo en la enfermedad del enamoramiento, suspiro fondo y vuelvo a mi realidad, Tomoyo me toma del hombro yo volteo a verla, como siempre porta una sonrisa.

-Vamos Sakurita hay que ir con Eriol

-No me queda de otra verdad?

-NO ahora te aguantas al igual que yo aguanto mis ganas de ponerte y vestirte con hermosa ropa como si fueras una muñequita de trapo.

Con tan solo imaginarme eso me da un escalofrió hago una mueca con mi cara , ni loca me pondría cosas muy lindas, simplemente no es mi estilo. Sigo caminando hasta donde se encuentra Eriol al parecer aun no nota que estamos casi pisándole los talones mis niños me sueltan de las manos y van corriendo a abrazar a Eriol

-Eriol-chan!

-Pequeños demonios me extrañaron, Hola chicas que gusto es volver a casa

-Bienvenido Eriol, que tu viaje?

-Hola Tommy, ha sido espectacular lo mejor del viaje es que me encontré a un primo

-Supongo que debe ser aquel joven que esta sobresaturado de cosas verdad Eriol baka

-Ya extrañaba tus insultos pequeña sakura y así es en efecto ese es mi querido y adorado primo

-Eriol Hirakisawa…

Oh oh lo peor que puede pasar es que la misma Tomoyo pronuncie tu nombre completo y mas con ese tipo de voz neutro y seco, cuando te pasa eso amigo mío bienvenido a tu muerte segura, como lo se… me ha sucedido malas experiencias por eso trato de comportarme

-S…Si mi querida amiga Tomoyo

-Que descortés joven Hirakisawa ve y ayúdale ahora mismo a tu primo si no quieres que te excluya del trabajo final de Biología

-Pero el puede no creo que necesite mi ayuda

-Hirakisawa! Maldito ven y ayúdame con tus cosas sino las dejo ahí arrumbadas

-Parece que tu primo se enojo Eriol baka

-tu tan linda como siempre verdad Sakurita

-Sakura

-Si Spi que ocurre hermosa

-Sakura quiero ir al baño

Ir al baño es una tarea fácil el verdadero problema es saber donde estaba el baño cosa que definitivamente yo carecía observe por muchas partes, casi nuca iba ahí y nunca lo llegue a necesitar hasta ahora, tenia a mi pequeña hermanita tomada de la mano mientras que a Kero lo deje a cargo de Tomoyo por esos escasos minutos mientras iba al sanitario parecía tonta viendo de un lugar a otro el asunto es que no le pregunte a Tomoyo pase como unos diez minutos observe a mi niña para asegurarme que no estuviera morada por las ganas de ir al baño, decidí preguntarle a un guardia y me dijo donde se encontraba llegue hasta el susodicho lugar entramos y mi hermanita fue después la ayude a lavarse las manos regresamos con Tomoyo y los demás, podía ver que Eriol estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas por los regaños de Tomoyo mientras que supongo que era el primo me estaba dando las espaldas cosa que hizo que no le viera bien, me pongo al lado del supuesto primo y me hago presente en la conversación.

-No se que te hayan hecho pero te lo mereces por grosero

-Sakurita, dile a Tommy que no me excluya del trabajo final

-Lo pensare…

-¬¬ Eres despiadada

-y mucho no se que te extraña

-Bueno ya que, déjame te presento a mi primito

-Ya era hora tonto baka

-De acuerdo Sakura el es mi primo…

Deje de oír lo que me decía Eriol y quedo en shock al ver al famoso primo de el, creo que mis ojos se abrieron como platos a no mas poder, yo a el lo conocía y pensé que JAMAS lo volvería a ver en mi vida, creo que el piensa igual porque tiene sus ojos demasiado abiertos, seria tonta si no reconocía eso ojos ámbares, sus seño fruncido, su pelo café chocolate definitivamente era el,el era

-Shaoran…

-Sakura…

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Presente

Lee Shaoran, hace años que no lo veía, el era mi mejor amigo cuando hasta que se fue a vivir a China antes de la muerte de mis padres, al mudarse de aquí pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver y ahora parece con esos dolorosos recuerdos de mi pasado. Vuelvo otra vez de mis lejanos pensamientos cuando oigo que suena mi teléfono celular con la canción de "_Tienes que creer en mi"_ contesto y me sorprendo al escuchar la voz de quien me hablaba

-Sakura Kinomoto…

-Shaoran Lee

-Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti

-lo mismo digo

-Sakura crees que podríamos hablar

-Hablar…¿Cómo que de que?

-Sobre todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, en estos 5 años

Me quedo pensando si hablo con el será revivir todos mis recuerdos todos mi sentimientos están encontrados, este dolor que siento en el pecho desde que se fue a China hasta la fecha.¿ Sera bueno desahogarme? Desde la muerte de mi madre yo levante una barrera de fuerza, un pensamiento de "_llorar no solucionara nada Sakura" _no he llorado desde hace 5 larguísimos años será bueno desahogarme

-eso es un si Sakura?

-Esta bien te espero en el parque pingüino

- En el lugar donde solíamos jugar?

-Exactamente

-Bien te veo allá

-Si adiós

Ahora solo necesito de alguien que cuide a los niños porque ni loca voy a dejar que me vean llorar, para ellos soy mas que su hermana mayor, y ya se a quien pedirle ese favor

-Si Tomoyo Daidoji habla

-Tommy necesito que cuides a mis niños por favor.

-Si en un minuto voy no tardo

Apenas colgué y por arte de magia Tomoyo ya estaba afuera de mi casa tocando el timbre. Una vez que entro le explique sobre la llamada de Shaoran

-Así que el es nuestro Sahoran quién iba decirlo, ha pasado mucho tiempo

-Como es posible que no lo haya reconocido ERA mi mejor amigo mi confidente

-mmm lo mas probable es que creció, ya no tiene para nada la cara de niño que tenia,

-te refieres a que no tiene los rasgos infantiles tiene as bien los rasgos

-Ya de un hombre

-Cambio…

-Creció amiga mía, no creo que cambio

-Eso lo sabremos después, en un rato mas vuelvo, te encargo a mis niños Tommy, Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que Sakura

Cambiado o crecido me pregunto si solo creció o también cambio recuerdo cuando lo conocí fue cuando yo estaba en cuarto grado de primaria en la primaria de Tomoeda

* * *

Flashback cuarto año de primaria

"Antes yo me tardaba en levantarme y se me hacia tarde…"

-Dios Santo! Se me va ha hacer tarde Tonta alarma!

No puedo creerlo otra vez me levante tarde.

-Sakura se te va a ser tarde!

Esa voz es de mi mamá de seguro mi papa esta haciendo el desayuno, es lo mas probable ya que mi mama no sabe cocinar del todo bien, la quiero mucho pero prefiero que cocine mi papa ,Sakura reacciona debes alistarte o se te hará tarde, de nuevo, me cepillo mi cabello mientras me miro en el espejo, me encantan mis ojos son verdes color jade como los de mi papa mientras que mi ama los tiene de color azules cielo, termino de cepillarme y me hago dos chonguitos con unas ligas con bolitas roja me pongo mi uniforme que es una falda azul marino y una blusa de marinerito, como todos los días bajo corriendo las escaleras para poder comer aprisa y desayunar rápido e irme a la primaria.

-Buenos días mi dulce cerezo

Mi mama siempre me dice así todas las mañanas se ve muy hermosa su pelo largo grisoso ondulado sus ojos azules muy brillantes y su delicada sonrisa blanca como las perlas , mientras que mi padre no cabe de la felicidad tiene el pelo café claro, ojos verde jade como los míos aparte de que le brillan mucho es eso o es el efecto de los lentes que ocupa para ver.

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura

-Buenos días, Gracias por la comida

Come Sakura come rápido se hace tarde

-Ya acabe me tengo que ir los veo al rato

-Si mi niña vete con cuidado

-si mami adiós papa

-Adiós mi pequeña sakura

Cuando me dirijo a mi escuela me voy por un lugar que me facina ver, tiene unos cerezos hermosos , siempre me voy patinando pero debido a que se me hace tarde creo que tendré que patinar rápido y hoy no los voy a poder apreciar.

-Hey Kinomoto Monstruo espérame

Cuando voy a la escuela normalmente me topo con Touya, Touya Yagami es como mi hermano mayor siempre me molesta o me cuida mucho el es hijo único y lo conozco desde que tengo memoria creo que es por eso que me cuida demasiado y me molesta normalmente me llama Monstruo, es un poco mas alto que yo tiene el pelo café obscuro al igual que sus ojos cursa el mismo año que yo pero el esta en otro salón

-Que no me digas Monstruo Yagami

-Vamos Sak es broma es que eres como mi hermanita la cual amo molestar

-Eres fastidioso

-Gracias me alagas

Con tan solo tener 9 años tengo muchos amigos en la primaria, cuando llego me encuentro con mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidoji a ella al igual que Touya los conozco desde siempre o desde que cuento con los recuerdos de mi memoria, Tomoyo siempre esta grabando con una cámara profesional según ella es para tener las mejores imágenes y recuerdos para un futuro reírnos de notros o algo así

-Llegaron, todavía no llega el maestro así que es mejor que vallamos al salón

-si Tomoyo

Yo acostumbro a sentarme al lado de la ventana soy la penúltima de la fila al lado mío se sienta Tomoyo veo que el profesor acaba de llegar pero no solo sino con un niño que tiene el seño fruncido unos ojos ámbares muy bonitos, su pelo esta todo rebelde y es color café chocolate, el se me queda viendo fijamente con su seño fruncido eso me causa escalofríos , el profesor escribe su nombre en el pizarrón y es

-El es Lee Xiao Lang proviene de china espero que sean buenos con el

-Me llamo Lee Xiao Lang espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes

Otra vez se me quedo viendo es que acaso tengo algo en la cara, el profesor le dijo que se sentara atrás mío a ver si así espero que seamos amigos, es raro que alguien se cambie en pleno ciclo escolar. Las horas pasan muy pero muy lento mas si son clases de matemáticas definitivamente las odio y mas porque no las entiendo, al parecer algo se apiado de mi porque acaba de sonar la campana estiro mis brazos y espero a que todos salgan para no estar amontonada, Tomoyo también espera, me levanto de mi silla y veo que ahí esta Lee sentado viendo hacia afuera yo me acerco a el y le extiendo mi mano

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto mucho gusto

-Lee Xiao Lang también es un gusto

-Shaoran Lee

-jajaja No Xiao Lang

-por eso Shaoran

-Jajaja déjalo así

-esta bien Lee, te gustaría comer con nosotros

-Pero…

-Vamos no creo que haiga un impedimento, verdad Tomoyo

-Negativo vamos Lee por cierto mucho gusto Tomoyo Daidoji

-el placer es mío Daidoji

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Presente

Como olvidar ese día Touya casi mata a Shaoran, pero que tengo en la cara acaso es una sonrisa hace mucho que no sonreía por mis recuerdos, llego al parque pingüino y veo que ahí esta Shaoran esperándome en un columpio, ver su silueta y recordar su silueta de niños creció demasiado en los últimos 5 años, al parecer se ha percatado de mi presencia por que me acaba de ver, me da una sonrisa yo solo volteo a otra parte, estoy sentida con el y mucho se supone que era mi mejor amigo y me abandono cuando mas lo necesitaba.

-Hola Sakura

-Hola Lee

Mi tono ha sido frio y rencoroso, me siento mal por decirlo así pero me ha dolido mucho, el parece estar asombrado y algo dolido en mi forma de responder, no es mi culpa me salió natural antes no le grite cosas espantosas que no suelo decir.

-No te había reconocido por los lentes has crecido mucho

-Ha, tú también has crecido mucho

-Supongo que no has de llevar mucho

-¿Con los lentes?, No mucho llevo 5 años usándolos, casi casi desde que te fuiste

-Sakura…Supongo que los pequeños con los que estabas son tus hermanos, porque no creo que sean tus…

-Son mis hermanitos, mis niños

-Despues de todo si eres hermana mayor, me acuerdo cundo me dijiste que serias hermana, estabas que dabas gritos

* * *

Flashback

-Shaoooooooooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

-Sakura que ocu…

"_en ese momento tu me tiraste al piso con un abrazo tuyo, no lo olvidare me dolio mucho ese golpe, aparte de que tus ojos brillaban como estrellas y tu sonrisa alegraba a cualquiera"_

-Sere hermana mayor

-enserio tu, Dios Santo pobre de los niños se me hace que en lugar de ue tu los cuides, ellos te va a cuidar a ti pequeña tonta

-No es cierto, sere la mejor hermana mayor que puede existir en el mundo

-Si mis hermanas te oyeran no creo que les agradarías, crees que ya te podrias quitar, estas sobre mi

-Discúlpame

-Jajaja no hay problema, será niño o será niña?

-No se mi mama apenas tiene una semana de embarazo.

-Que bueno cerezo, supongo que seras mas responsable y menos problemática

-Que yo no soy problemática

-Claro que si sakura

No es cierto…

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Presente

-Jajaja siempre peleábamos

-o competíamos, por cierto como están tus padres Sakura hace mucho que no los veo supongo que están igual de jóvenes no?

-Idiota…

Eso es un idiota, la poca felicidad que me había dado de mis recuerdos y lo hecha a perder por preguntarme por mis padres, no tiene la culpa pero el tocar el simple tema de ellos levanta mi barrera en cual la otra Sakura débil y sentimental quiere salir pero no la voy a dejar, no quiero demostrar que no soy débil y debo ser fuerte

-Que?

-ellos fallecieron

-discúlpame no sabia

-Era de esperarse, fue después de que me dejaras y te fueras de Japón

-Sakura si por mi hubiera sido no me habría ido créeme

-El hubiera _no existe_ tenlo en mente lee

-Sakura, entonces tu estas… "_sola"_

-Te equivocas, tengo a mis niños a Tomoyo, Eriol y Touya, ellos se quedaron con migo a diferencia de TI que te fuiste y sin despedirte, te largaste y te olvidaste de nosotros, como si nunca hubiéramos existido, ni una carta, llamada, o e-mail, desapareciste como por arte de magia

-CRES QUE NO QUERIA QUEDARME

Okey ahora si explote, tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados y esto es una bomba nuclear, me siento frustrada, tonta, débil , triste, pero sobre todo decepcionada quiero ahorcarlo ahora mismo.

-NO, no diste ni una miserable lucha por quedarte, cuando mas te necesitaba te fuiste, cambie mucho en estos cinco años

-Creo que ya me di cuenta, ya no te brillan tus ojos, tu sonrisa esta escondida ya ni recuerdo como era, te ves fría y

-Solo me volvi mas fuerte

-No Sakura…

No? No he sido fuerte, pero que dice

-Te volviste mas fría y sin sentimientos, perdiste tu alegría

-Yo… Yo...

-Lo siento Sakura, por no estar cuando mas me necesitabas, soy el peor amigo no?,

-Talvez…

-Espero que volvamos hacer los mejore amigos como cuando éramos niños, deseguro alguien mas ya ocupo mi lugar no?, pero me esforzare a volver a sacarte una sonrisa

-Acaso te volviste mas loco de lo que ya eras?

-Supongo pero Tranquila Sak nadie ha ocupado _tu lugar_

-Aque te refieres…

-Creo que debo irme necesito arreglar mis cosas

-Tus cosas

-Si, terminare aquí la preparatoria, nos vemos luego Sakura

-Adios…

Regrese a mi casa, los niños ya estaban dormidos Tomoyo se retiro a su casa cuando yo llegue no la culpo nos levantamos muy temprano, cuando me fui a acostar no sabia que hacer, Shaoran me dejo muy confundida, definitivamente no será tranquilo apartir de ahora lo que me pregunto que conllevara que regrese, estoy en cierta forma feliz pero algo me dice que ahora si tendre mucho que recordar y mucho que contar, tal vez su llegada haga que me sienta mas liberada, bueno al fin y al cabo no creo que llegue a ocurrir nada en fin es una persona mas.


End file.
